1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been increasing demand for reduction in size of a liquid crystal display panel, and hence further studies have been made to narrow a frame edge region in a periphery of a display region. As a result, it has become possible to narrow the frame edge region, with the result that, even in the same display region, the number of panels which can be taken from one mother panel is increased, which provides an effect of contributing to cost reduction. Meanwhile, there has been developed a device in which another panel is overlapped onto the liquid crystal display panel. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-61026 discloses a device in which a touch panel is overlapped onto the liquid crystal display panel.
As described above, although the liquid crystal display panel has been reduced in size, reduction in size of the touch panel has not been progressed. As a result, the touch panel is larger in size than the liquid crystal display panel, and an end portion of the touch panel extends off from the liquid crystal display panel. Further, the touch panel extends off also from a frame holding the liquid crystal display panel. Therefore, the end portion of the touch panel is in a floating state, which leads to easy breakage.